Love Me
by Porcelain Pikachu
Summary: Oneshot. Sarah falls asleep and awakens to a tangle of romance. Jareth and Sarah speak in tongues! What could have possibly happened before! M for Lemon!


**All characters belong to there rightful owners.**

**LEMONS**

**I **

**WARNED**

**YOU**

* * *

Sarah had fallen asleep at her reading and now lay with her face nuzzled against the pages of her book. It wasn't very comfortable, but she didn't seem to mind. It wasn't until her mouth fell open, and she began to produce a puddle of drool that covered her book's pages and made it's way up the side of her cheek, that she began to become uncomfortable. She twitched in her sleep.

"Merlin, you're all slimy," She mused in her dream.

And then, suddenly, she felt she was being watched and her eyes bolted open and she popped her head up quickly and wiped the corner of her mouth with disgust. "Aaaw now the book is ruined! Gross. I hate drool."

Her attention was then cast to an "Ahem," coming from behind her. She turned around quickly with a gasp. It was Jareth.

"Oh, um, sorry Ja- Your Majesty," she said in a quite voice. "I didn't mean to fall asleep. It was actually a very good story, you see. The narrator was talking about how comfortable it was to sle-"

Jareth looked interested at first and then distasted as he turned her chair around so she could face him properly. "When I said you could stay in my library I didn't mean you could pester my books." He held out a hand and ordered, "Give it back."

"Pester?! What does that even mean? It's not my fault I fell asleep because the book was so well written!" She nearly slammed the book into his palm, which he carelessly tossed aside and leaned down to give her a warm kiss on her lips. She struggled and then relaxed into him placing one of her hands on his cheek and weaving the other through his hair.

Jareth pulled away first, "Only I am aloud to ruin my things."

Sarah made a face at this. "How long are we going to keep doing this?" She was almost irritated. Almost. Not fully or have way, but almost irritated.

She had been staying in the Underground on and off for a while now. It's where she belonged. It's where all of her friends were. Most of all it was where Jareth was. Ever since she had grown up (and stopped thinking so much about growing up for that matter) she had forgotten about Jareth. Not completely, but just enough.

And then, her life didn't feel right and she never clicked with any men she hung around. No man could satisfy her needs either. No one truly took interest in her thoughts, her hobbies, her work, and most importantly, her desires. Then she remembered Jareth.

Of course, he wasn't completely forgotten, he was always just there. He was there when she would visit her friends and they would have adventures just like the old days (and even with a grown up Toby too). She just never spoke to him. It was like they were still mutual enemies.

She had called on him after having a month's worth of dreams about him. She was furious and accused him of sending them to her and how cruel he was not to let her go and realize that she had defeated him and what a coward she thought of him. However, Jareth confessed that he was not aloud to go near her anymore, not even in her dreams unless she asked of it. "So, dearest Sarah, unless you have said the right words, like you have now, I am not aloud in your dreams. You have must have dreamed them up yourself," Jareth said with a very pleased smirk, for he knew that he had won a part of his game at last. And so, Sarah began to visit Jareth more frequently although she was still as stubborn around him.

Jareth narrowed his eyes and said with the coolest of breaths, "We will keep doing this for however long you wish. I love you Sarah no matter how much you hate to hear it." Jareth moved to kiss Sarah again biting at her lip and pressing his tongue inside of her mouth. She gave in quickly. He always tasted so delicious, so inviting, so majestic, so perfectly Jareth.

Sarah pulled away, "Your Majesty, why do you do this to me? I'm afraid you're going to trick me….I…I'm sorry." She blushed and looked away from his eyes.

Jareth chuckled. She was still so innocent and yet so mature. She's always been like that. How he loved it. "Sarah, there is no need to worry. Why haven't you told me this before?"

She turned to him surprised to find his eyes full of concern. "I didn't want you to think less of me…or if you were tricking me I wouldn't know what to do, Your Majesty."

"Sarah, I am yours," he said silently slipping off her soft sox that snugged her feet. "I want to serve you." She blinked and he loosened her pants and pulled them clear off. "Now, either you tell me what you want or hush." Sarah didn't say a word because Jareth almost always did what she wanted even if what she wanted was not what she expected.

Jareth smirked and pulled her legs apart and began to rub her between her legs where her panties separated him from her inner workings. Sarah sat forward on the edge of the soft chair; she arched into the back of the chair with pleasure. "Your Majesty, please, more," she panted and wiggled at his touch as she could feel her underwear getting soaked.

Jareth obliged happily. He tore off her panties and thrust both of his thumbs inside her. She screamed in delight. This only made him more excited to see her excited, so he pumped in and out feeling all of her soft spaces to see if she could scream louder. Sarah pulled off her top and bra and began to knead her breasts. She felt wonderful. She could never have gotten so aroused so quickly with anyone else. Jareth was almost always a surprise and he enjoyed it too. He couldn't stay in his pants too much longer in fear they might tear on him.

He licked his way up Sarah's stomach to Sarah's breasts, which she happily let go of for him to suck at. Sarah started to fist at Jareth's hair. "Oh, Your Majesty! Your fingers! I'm going to…" Sarah screamed as she orgasmed her walls caving inside her. "YOUR MAJESTY! JARETH!" Jareth bit at her nipple and looked up to her. "Yes, Sarah say my name like you mean it." He pulled out his thumbs and massaged her thighs with her own wetness. He kissed up her neck, which gave her goosebumps, and said, "Say it again for me, sweet Sarah."

"Oh, Jareth," she whimpered her voice full of lust. "Please, Jareth…"

Jareth could not contain himself but he wanted her to love him. He wanted her to feel everything. If only it worked that way. "Say you love me this time, Sarah," he said, his voice saddened.

"Your Majesty, I…I…"

"Damn," Jareth growled in her ear and dug his sharpened nails into her thighs. "If you cannot do as I wish and use my name how will you ever learn to love me!?"

Sarah whimpered again, "I'm sorry Jareth. I only meant…"

"It's too late for excuses!" Jareth said standing up and magicking away all of his clothes. "Now turn around," he growled again.

Sarah just gapped at him for a moment. He was even more impressive when he was angry. She kicked herself mentally for looking at him that way and for doing what she was told to do. Sarah rolled her eyes and obediently turned around laying her front on the chair, her knees on the ground and ass in the air. She looked behind her to find Jareth stroking his erection and smacking his riding crop at his thigh.

"Ja-Jareth," she moaned. "You don't have to…" She trailed off.

Jareth gave her a devilish smirk and licked his teeth. "Look at you, my precious girl, you are beautiful," he said with a swift smack from the crop to her butt.

"Ja-RETH!" she screamed and wiggled as he hit he again and again. "Jareth stop it!"

"Mmmm. Sarah, keep saying my name and I will let you go. You must learn it properly." Sarah squeaked at this. She knew that she could make the king stop at any time and he would have to comply. But, there was something about the way he made her feel that was more than just lust. There was something sad about him and she took pity on him, but it wasn't that either. Maybe she did love him somehow.

She gulped, looking at the expression on his face. He was angry and determined, but he also looked heartbroken in a way. Sarah watched him through lusty eyes as he struck her and touched himself. Her core became hotter and wetter than before. She wasn't ashamed somehow by it either. "Jareth, please! Give me more! Hit me harder!" She couldn't help fingering herself. She dipped her fingers into her core making her heart race. "Oh….Jareth, please come and love me," She said still looking at him.

Jareth was torn when he watched her. She was just so damned beautiful. And she was letting him in. Why was she letting him if she still didn't love him. It pained him so much. All he wanted to do was make this woman happy and he thought he was.

He just couldn't take it. He fell to his knees and tossed the crop aside. "Sarah, tell me you love me this time," he repeated.

His heart beat faster, pounding in his chest as she continued to stare at him and pleasure herself. "You know I do Jareth, now fuck me," she said through a moan. "Please Jareth. Look at me."

And he did look at her. Still heartbroken, he lifted himself to her, pulled her hands away and spoke in a delicate voice, "I will give you everything you ask for Sarah." He had to do as he was told, it didn't matter what he felt about her. It didn't matter how angry he was or heartbroken.

Sarah turned around, kneeling in front of the king. "Jareth, I have always loved you. Maybe I've loved you in different ways before but…but my love for you has grown each and every day. You have created so many magical things for me and let me into your world. I can't begin to thank you because…I don't know how," Sarah spoke as tears began to fall out of your face. She brought her hands around Jareth's face so she could look into his eyes. "What you do for me is still a mystery to me, you stupid glitter-faerie."

Before Jareth could respond Sarah's lips came crashing upon his. With that, he poofed them both away so that they were conveniently sitting on his bed. "Share the rest of my life with me Sarah," Jareth said untangling his hands from her chocolate hair.

Sarah replied by giggling and disappearing underneath the bedsheets. A role of thunder sounded as Jareth joined her, finally capturing her with his arms and lips.

"Please I need you," she pulled him close enough that their bodies were beginning to tangle.

"That I will do kindly," he replied.

Flashes of lightning could be seen from the window as he entered her with a hiss. Sarah arched her back pulling at Jareth's hair. "Finally!"

Their night when on as the storm outside grew. It died down and hushed as they both climaxed leaving each other in their arms, comfortable in a warm bed. "I love you," they said together.


End file.
